


pitch black, pale blue

by arylu (sunstealer)



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, at the same time kind of not, lapslock, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstealer/pseuds/arylu
Summary: sometimes, tyril starfury is afraid.title taken from "neptune" by sleeping at last.
Relationships: Tyril Starfury/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	pitch black, pale blue

**Author's Note:**

> tiny note that this isn't exactly canon compliant? i don't really know what this short disaster is, but this happened after reading [starfurys](https://starfurys.tumblr.com) from tumblr's meta on tyril and after listening to neptune; i was just really in my feelings after, i guess? anyways, hope y'all find this not-horrible

sometimes.

sometimes he’s afraid to rest; there’s always too much on his mind, too much on the line before he can rest. in the rare times he does, you make sure to treasure every second he spends asleep, every second he spends without worry in his eyes, without this facade of stoicism. sometimes you have to ease away the tension between his brows, a sign his concerns have been carried into his dreams. when he has nightmares of his honour, you sing him lullabies, you hold each other in bed. you swear that a smile appearing on his sleeping face is the greatest blessing the stars could possibly give you. _stars bless your slumber_ , he had once told you, and oh, they truly have.

when he rests, he is vulnerable.

sometimes he’s afraid to be vulnerable; he hides his insecurities with bravado and high walls— all waiting to be broken down at the end of the day, all waiting to be broken down for good. sometimes you catch him looking longingly at the others, craving their companionship, their genuine acceptance of him. in the times you are all gathered around the fire sharing stories, you catch his eyes shifting from one person to another. then finally he looks into yours, and you see _him_ — his vulnerability, his craving for approval. you give him a reassuring smile, one that he returns. a split second of gratitude, a tiny moment of _it’s alright, you’re doing great_. he cracks a joke then, and it sends the others laughing. you see him trying to hold back a smile, his eyes shining with quiet pride.

when he is vulnerable, he craves for love.

sometimes he’s afraid of love; he wants to love, but he doesn’t know how. years of growing up in a place of nobility, of precision and perfection— emotions have become an unwanted variable in an all too computated lifestyle of politics and power. there is no room for genuinity and love. there is no room at all. this desire for warmth and affection grows in him, and he has nowhere to put it, and nowhere to go. he’s placed it at the back of his mind for as long as he could’ve, but it grows to be too much to handle. he can’t grasp it, words and knowledge of warmth always slipping through his fingers. you help him then. you hold his hands in yours, and you nurture the warmth together. you help him find the words to love. _you shine as bright as any star_ , you remember him telling you once, the beginnings of warmth coming through.

all of these he deems as weaknesses, but you see these as chances, gaps for you to slip your love through to him, to let him feel whole again, and again, and again, and whenever he feels broken.

one day you hope you can show him how bright he shines, how bright he burns in your eyes. all these fears, and yet his light does not go out.

sometimes.

you hope your love can turn the _sometimes_ to _never_.

**Author's Note:**

> did i forget to mention that this is my first ever fic for a choices book
> 
> because it is
> 
> tyril starfury's power, man


End file.
